Pasos hacia lo imprescindible
by Kami-cute
Summary: Porque estuve dando pasos vacíos, sin sentido. Para empezar a dar pasos hacia lo imprescindible. Hacia el amor y la felicidad verdadera.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Porque estuve dando pasos vacíos, sin sentido. Para empezar a dar pasos hacia lo imprescindible. Hacia el amor y la felicidad verdadera.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, por ahora. Escrito en primera persona. Variaciones de pensamientos. Más que nada, confuso. Final feliz.

**Declaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la exclusividad de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo más cercano a ser míos es mi perro de peluche blanco Inu.

**Notas de autor:** Ajajajaja xD No sigo 'Negativo y Positivo' porque no quiero hacerlo. Nah, mentira. Es porque tuve problemas en cuanto al fic. Es decir, Niño no Baka. No tengo más peleas, pero quiere que borre el fic. Y dije que no escribiría por un tiempo, pero que no lo borraría. Y eso hago. Mientras, le dedico este fic a TaniaC que le gustará. Es como en las viejas épocas. Es realmente lo que me hacía falta escribir...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**x…. Pasos hacia lo imprescindible ….x**

Hoy es sábado. Un vacío sábado de Octubre.

Leí en un libro viejo que Octubre siempre trae el amor…

… pero ya han pasado 23 octubres diferentes y ninguno me trae ese tesoro.

Sólo uno lo hizo. Y como lo trajo… se lo llevó.

Sí, fue una verdadera pesadilla. Muchas noches despierto, transpirado y con miedo, susurrando el nombre de ella. Kikyo, digo como si me oyera, no lo hagas Kikyo. Pero sé que Kikyo ya lo hizo y terminó hundiéndose en su miseria… Todo por creer que lo engañaba.

¿Quién habría creído que esa muchacha, simple y sencilla, similar a una muñeca de porcelana, sería capaz de atentar así contra ella y contra otros?

Creyó que lo engañaba. No sé con quién. Pero creía eso. Que le mentía. Que jugaba. Pero no era así… Su inconciente le mentía. Estaba siendo perseguida. Recuerdo que cuando le dije que era una paranoica, tomó de la mesada de la cocina un cuchillo. Y me miró, con eso entre sus manos… Amenazante. Peligrosa. Me gritó que dejara de mentirle… Pero yo no sabía decir otra cosa que no fuera eso. Yo no la engañaba, yo no le mentía… ella era una psicópata.

No sé cuando pasó. Surcó el aire con su mano izquierda, en la cual estaba el cuchillo, y lo clavó en mi pecho. Recuerdo haberla visto, llorando y murmurando que hubiera sido mejor ser sincero. Y así… cerré los ojos.

Desperté en el hospital, completamente adolorido. El doctor me había dicho que un vecino había llamado a la policía, ya que se oían gritos. Y que cuando entraron, yo estaba tendido en el suelo agonizante y desangrándome. Ella, en cambio, se había suicidado. Me acuerdo que no lloré… Pero que me dejé perder en mí mismo.

Al cabo de 50 días, salí del hospital. Me había recuperado gloriosamente, quedándome sólo una cicatriz en el pecho. A la altura del corazón. Ya podía caminar. Luego de los diez días ya podía hacerlo… pero me sentía tan abandonado, que los doctores me dejaron bajo observaciones. 50 días sin libertad…

Recuerdo que al salir caminando del hospital, decidí cambiar de rumbo. Uno no muy distinto, pero que variaba del común. Quería ver distintas las cosas. Era como volver a nacer. Y una muchachita chocó conmigo… Recuerdo que al casi caer, la sostuve, y ella rozó apenas mi cicatriz. Un calor extraño embargó todos mis sentidos.

Instantáneamente, pidió disculpas. Y como rompiendo el encanto, un hombre bastante grande la quitó de mis brazos. Comenzó a zarandearla y a decirle que le diera esa perla. La perla. Yo me interpuse rápido entre la muchachita y el hombre. No soy partidario de la violencia, a menos que se necesite… Pero este hombre, lo necesitaba. De un solo golpe, desmayé al muy torpe. Luego, me volteé hacia la jovencita que estaba sentada en el suelo y llorozando.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunté, casi con miedo.

Asintió con la cabeza. La ayudé a ponerse de pie y la tomé de la mano. La alejé de ese hombre. Esa pobre muchachita… me daba lástima de mí mismo. Llegamos a un bar y le dije que se sentara. Así lo hizo. Y me miró. Al sentarme frente a ella, pude notar el parecido que tenía con Kikyo. Sólo que esta jovencita parecía tener más vida… Y Kikyo, parecía ser más inmortal.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –le dije, casi sin darme cuenta.

- Soy Kagome… Mucho gusto. ¿Y tú eres…?

- InuYasha.

Allí, comenzó a nueva cuenta el mutismo. Me miró y yo hice lo mismo. Noté en su cuello un collar simple. Sólo una cadena de plata, de la que colgaba una perla color rosa. Abrí los ojos enormemente. Era color rosa, debía ser fantasía. Perlas rosas no existen, me dije a mí mismo. Y nuevamente, me vi preguntando.

- ¿Esa es la perla que querían quitarte? –dije, señalándola.

- Sí, es que… -dijo tomando la perla entre sus manos- Es la única perla rosa del mundo. Todo el mundo dice que trae suerte… La verdad, no lo creo. Pero… todo el mundo la quiere. Han intentado quitármela desde hace mucho tiempo.

Miré hacia otro lado. Miles de veces me había dicho que los seres humanos (quitándome de esa generalización) eran muy complicados con sus problemas. Fingiendo que les importan los de los demás. Y mírenme… Me había metido en una pelea callejera entre una niña y un tipo al que no conocía. Quitando el hecho de que tampoco la conocía a ella. Sonreí con una especie de sorna en la mueca, Kagome lo notó.

- ¿Dé qué te ríes? –me dijo, como una niña inocente.

Negué con la cabeza, demostrando una gran sonrisa- De que hasta ayer, estaba en un hospital recuperándome de un trauma físico y psicológico, y hoy vengo a meterme en una pelea callejera por salvar a una niña que ni conozco –dije, intentando no reírme de mí mismo. Es que, ¿cómo había caído en algo así?

Kagome suspiró, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada a ella. Extrañamente, había hecho que los vellos de mi nuca se erizasen por esa simple acción. Luego cambió la dirección de sus ojos cafés hacia el gran ventanal que tenía el bar. Su cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y esa mirada perdida… No estaban dirigidas a mí. Sentí una especie de golpe en el estómago. ¿Pero cómo podía pasarme? Era una sensación gloriosa y horripilante al mismo tiempo… ¿Podría ser que ella… me halla enamorado? Chasqueé la lengua. El amor no existía, por algo pasó eso con Kikyo…

- Es extraño… -dijo ella, de la nada-. Yo hasta ayer me había resignado a vender la perla… Pero algo dentro mío me obligó a que no lo hiciera. Y tomé ese callejón cuando me perseguían… Pese a que ese no era el camino que debía tomar. Es extraño…

Dirigí mi vista hacia otro punto. ¿Qué debía decirle? Yo tampoco había tomado el camino que debía tomar. A decir verdad, había cambiado el rumbo esperanzado de encontrar algo diferente. Algo distinto. Y en cambio, encontré a una muchachita de ojos chocolates que me llevaba por delante. Bastante modificada mi original versión de algo 'diferente'.

- Yo también… -dije sin pensar claramente en lo que decía.

- ¿Tu también qué? –me dijo Kagome, insegura.

- Yo también había modificado mi camino… En realidad, iba en la dirección contraria a mi casa. Algo me había dado la esperanza de encontrar algo diferente…

Kagome sonrió y dejó escapar una risita que me volvió loco ni bien la oí. Luego, ví como las delicadas manos de ella se cernían sobre la perla rosada que colgaba de su cuello. Y volvía a sonreír. Me miró y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios rosas, como indicándome silencio.

- Dicen que la perla tiene poderes de unir a personas con vidas quebradas, para que entre ellas se reparen… -dijo en un susurro, haciendo que abra mis ojos enormemente-. Y que puede otorgarte poderes increíbles. Pero, según mi familia… -dijo, empleando un tono lastimero- es capaz de concederte un solo deseo. Por eso cuido de ella, para que no caiga en manos equivocadas.

Me estiré sobre la mesa, sin ser conciente realmente de lo que hacía. Ella me miró con temor. Y acaricié su mejilla derecha con mi mano izquierda. Le sonreí, como hacía con Kikyio. Sólo que esta sonrisa sí tenía vida.

- Prometo cuidarte siempre… Voy a protegerte, Kagome –le dije, sin llegar a la conciencia. En realidad, decía lo que pensaba. Y ella se emocionó.

Luego bajé mi mano por su cuello hasta llegar a la piedra, tomándola en mi mano. Ella me miraba asombrada. Y tiré de ella, cortando la fina cadena que colgaba en el cuello de Kagome. Ella tocó su cuello, sin poder creerse que le había quitado la perla.

- La… Shikkon… -dijo, entre lágrimas.

Yo miré la piedra. Era perfectamente redonda y de un color rosa que atraía los sentidos. Miré a Kagome y a sus lágrimas. Un segundo golpe invisible en el estómago. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y gruñí. Si solo entendiera… Si solo entendiera… Pero ya entendería. Tomé su mano derecha y la coloqué sobre la palma abierta de mi mano izquierda en que estaba la perla rosa. Y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre la suya. La miré a los ojos y ella me miró.

- Te conozco poco… -le dije-. No sé nada de ti, sólo que te llamas Kagome y que vives en la calle, huyendo por culpa de esta piedra. Pero no me interesa… hay tiempo de sobra para conocerte –le dije con una sonrisa-. Pero si lo que dijiste es cierto, si esta estúpida perla rosa puede cumplir un deseo, sólo quiero… quiero pedir…

Ví como Kagome cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se dejaba hacer por los espasmos del llanto. La gente nos miraba dentro del bar, como si yo la estuviese hiriendo. No, no quiero herirla… Ella piensa y cree mal. Le haré entender, ya verán. Ya todos entenderán. Ya entenderán.

- No, por favor… -le oí decir, casi sin fuerzas.

- ¡Escúchame, Kagome! –le ordené, y ví como sus ojos se abrían para mirarme fijo-. Oyeme bien… porque quiero que entiendas… Si esta estúpida perla rosa puede cumplir un deseo, uno solo, le pido el más simple. El más complicado al mismo tiempo… -la mirada de Kagome me pedía clemencia, pero no dejaba de estar sobre mí. Y sonreí-. Le pido que estés siempre conmigo…

Me estiré sobre la mesa y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Pude sentir la respiración errónea de ella sobre mi rostro. Y sonreí. Luego, acerqué más mi rostro y la besé. La besé, con dulzura y amor. Y ese beso me supo a gloria. De repente, la molesta perla había abandonado su lugar… Nos separamos para ver donde se encontraba. Pero no la vi. No la encontré. Solo pude ver un extraño brillo que salía de mi mano y de la de Kagome.

- Cumplido –dijo Kagome, mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a mi boca.

Sí, había pedido el único deseo que tenía la perla…

Quizás lo había desperdiciado…

Pero yo estaba feliz de haberlo empleado en mi propia felicidad.

Y en la de Kagome también…

Porque estuve dando pasos vacíos, sin sentido.

Para empezar a dar pasos hacia lo imprescindible.

Hacia el amor y la felicidad verdadera.

**Owari**


End file.
